Your Guardian Angel
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: una guerra q se desata sin perdon. ellos murieron una ves, y cuando renacieron... lo unico q naruto pudo hacer fue atacar a Hinata.


"_**Amable señora luna, madre del amor y la luz. **_

_**Concédeme mi deseo. Cumple mi sueño. **_

_**Sonríe sobre mí en esta noche"**_

Apago la llama de la vela con cuidado. Solo un deseo en una noche de luna creciente ¿Qué más podría pasar? Cuando termino se fue a acostar, sin saber que todo cambiaria.

_YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL_

_Capitulo 1 – Pacto con el Supay (Demonio)_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

Una guerra se había desatado, gritos horrorizados sonaban por todos lados, más una leve canción se alzaba ante los gritos. El olor a muerte que se desprendía por todo su alrededor, era algo asfixiante. La aldea entera estaba siendo destruida por un grupo numeroso de bandidos que a su paso lo único que dejaban era dolor, muerte y un terrible sentimiento de… vacio.

Aquella escena le daba honor al nombre del pueblo y a la tierra en la que vivía. La tierra del fuego y el demonio.

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Ella corría entre el caos, temerosa y ansiosa. La adrenalina corría libremente por su cuerpo. Sonrió levente. De manera lenta comenzó a parar su carrera, se detuvo por completo al estar frente a una niña de largo cabello negruzco azulino enmarañado, no pudo ver sus ojos pues su flequillo se lo impedía, sus ropas eran harapos muy sucios e iba descalza, junto con ella llevaba un peluche de un panda mugriento que colgaba del agarre de su mano izquierda.

Al momento en que la pequeña alzó su rostro. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y ahogo un gritó. ¡Era tan parecida a ella! El color de sus ojos era como los suyos, blanquecinos, como las perlas.

La niña sonrió maliciosa y avanzó dejándola atrás. Al momento de voltear, pudo ver como los bandidos se acercaban a ellas montados en sus caballos negros y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¡Oye! ¡Quítate de ahí!—gritó.

La niña la volteó a ver, sus ojos cambiaron a unos sádicos y una sonrisa retorcida adorno su rostro.

-Entrégame tu alma—Decía con voz demoniaca-¡Observa la fuerza que florece de mí!—rápidamente miró al frente dándole la cara a los bandidos que cabalgaban feroces alzando sus espadas contra ellas.

La vista se le empezó a nublar, de manera borrosa veía como la niña se abalanzaba contra ellos y los destruía. Una cortina de sangre baño a la pequeña, a sus pies los cuerpos de los bandidos caían desangrándose.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

La pequeña la volteó a ver ahora de manera seria, ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su infantil rostro.

-Cuando la luna se tiña de rojo y tu sangre sea derramada—sonrió con malicia—tomare tu alma y la guerra comenzara

-¡¿A qué te refieres?—Gritó un poco desesperada. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos perlas, se abrazó a sí misma tratando de brindarse algo de seguridad.

Unas cálidas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Por un momento, el sentimiento de paz la embargo profundamente. ¿Quién le brindaba tan cálido sentimiento?

Miro hacía ambos lados de sus hombro, dos jóvenes muy parecidos entre sí, se hallaban sonriéndole amablemente. Ambos eran de un pelo tan negro como el carbón y sus ojos estaban teñidos de un rojo sangre vivido y exquisito, su piel era blanca, y aterciopelada.

¿Dos ángeles? … ¿Acaso ella…?

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

Ambos eran los que recitaban tan bella canción, aún entre el caos, su voz se hacía escuchar. Era magnifico, pues sus labios no se movían, pero ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ellos cantaban para apaciguar el dolor.

La pequeña niña frente a ellos les miraba furiosa, el escenario tras de ella solo la hacía ver como un demonio en el mismo infierno.

"No escaparas" decía la pequeña con odio "has entregado tu alma y no hay marcha atrás" su voz cargada de triunfo la hizo estremecer un poco.

¿A qué se refería?

La niña en un ágil y rápido movimiento se lanzó contra ellos, ella alzo sus manos y protegió su rostro de un posible ataque. Aquella chiquilla era realmente aterradora y más cuando se lazó a ella con cara de locura pura y sedienta de muerte. Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza.

Al final el más joven de ellos se acerco a su oído y susurro una última tonada…

_(Fading Away)_

Y sin más, el miedo, el dolor, la sangre y los gritos desaparecieron por completo. Todo se desvaneció en una dulce melodía…

* * *

espero les guste, esta historia es ORIGINALMENTE MIA

los personajes son OCC y trate de adabtarlos al mundo de naruto, espero sus comentarios grax! :D


End file.
